


Good Evil

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Korean Religion & Lore, M/M, Taeyong is a sword., Vampire Hunters
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: นักบวชซอยองโฮเดินทางมาไกลกับเพื่อนรักอย่างอีแทยง เยือนดินแดนที่ร่ำลือกันว่ามีผีดูดเลือดอาละวาด และองค์ชายยุนโอ รัชทายาทเพียงองค์เดียวกำลังจะตาย





	Good Evil

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. แฟนตาซีเวิลด์ โลกยุคไหนสักยุคที่เซ็ตติ้งแบบโชซอนหน่อย ๆ (?)  
2\. แทยงบทเยอะกว่าแจฮยอนอีกแม่

**อันที่จริงแล้วจอห์นนี่ไม่ได้รังเกียจการนั่งเรือโดยสารเป็นเวลานานติดต่อกัน**

นานแสนนานมาแล้ว ในสมัยที่วิทยาการการเดินเรือสมุทรยังไม่เป็นที่แพร่หลาย การออกทะเลแต่ละครั้งอาจหมายถึงการเดินทางไปสู่หุบเหวแห่งความตาย เขาเคยผ่านมรสุมคลื่นยักษ์และฝนตกติดต่อกันหลายสิบคืน ผ่านการนั่งแพในแม่น้ำเชี่ยวกรากที่เสี่ยงให้แพแตกเป็นเสี่ยง ๆ ตลอดจนอีกสารพัดการเดินทางทางน้ำที่ขาดความรู้ความเข้าใจ แต่กระนั้นเขาก็ยังรอดชีวิตมาได้จนถึงทุกวันนี้ ไม่มีส่วนใดบุบสลาย ไม่มีอาการคลื่นไส้เวียนหัวแต่อย่างใด

แต่ครั้งนี้แตกต่างออกไป เขารู้สึกอยากอาเจียนตลอดเวลา ไม่ใช่เพราะคลื่นลมที่ไม่ค่อยสงบตลอดการโดยสารสำเภาลำใหญ่ แต่เป็นเพราะ…

“ยองโฮ ข้ากินอันนี้นะ”

“ยองโฮ อันนี้น่าอร่อย ข้าซื้อนะ”

“ยองโฮ เจ้านี่หอมมาก เจ้าลองชิมไหม…เป็นอะไรไปน่ะ ทำไมหน้าซีด ๆ”

จอห์นนี่ ไม่สิ ยองโฮกลอกตามองชายหนุ่มที่เตี้ยกว่าเขาเล็กน้อยที่ในมือเต็มไปด้วยสารพัดไม้เสียบเนื้อแล้วโบกมือปัดไปมา

“เจ้าจะกินก็กินไปเถอะ แทยง ข้าบอกกี่รอบแล้วว่า ข้า-เกลียด-เนื้อ-สัตว์”

_เอามาให้ดมอยู่ได้!_

แทยงเลิกคิ้ว พยักหน้ารับรู้ทั้งที่เห็นอยู่ชัด ๆ ว่าแอบยิ้มเยาะมุมปาก หน็อย ไอ้เนรคุณ ที่กินอยู่นั่นก็เงินเขาทั้งนั้น

ยองโฮเลิกสนใจสหายเพียงคนเดียวในการเดินทางของเขา พอดีกับที่เรือสำเภาจอดเทียบท่า และนี่คือครั้งแรกในรอบหลายเดือนนับตั้งแต่ออกจากยุโรปที่เขาได้เหยียบแผ่นดินอีกครั้ง

เสียงป่าวประกาศและบทสนทนารอบด้านกลายเป็นภาษาที่ไม่ค่อยคุ้นหู ยองโฮใช้เวลากับมันครู่หนึ่งเพื่อปรับความคุ้นชิน ก่อนจะค่อย ๆ ทำความเข้าใจได้ ที่นี่เป็นดินแดนคาบสมุทรที่มีอาณาเขตติดกับจีนแผ่นดินใหญ่ มีนครยิบย่อยอยู่ใกล้ชิดกัน ทำให้มีสงครามกระทบกระทั่งกันบ้าง เขาไม่ได้สนใจเรื่องนั้นเท่าไหร่ ชายหนุ่มมองสำรวจบริเวณท่าเรืออีกรอบพอดีกับที่มีคนสะกิดจากด้านหลัง

แทยงเจ้าเดิม

ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาผิดมนุษย์มนาของอีกฝ่ายฉาบสีหน้าเฉยชาใส่เขา

“อะไรล่ะ”

“คิดจะแต่งตัวแบบนี้เข้าไปจริง ๆ หรือไง”

ยองโฮก้มมองชุดตัวเอง

เขาสวมชุดนักบวชสีดำ ใช่สิ ก็เขาเป็นนักบวช ไม่ให้ใส่ชุดนี้จะให้สวมชุดอะไร นอกจากนั้นก็ยังมีเครื่องประดับพวกกางเขน และอุปกรณ์ที่จำเป็นอื่น ๆ ซุกซ่อนไว้ตามเสื้อผ้า

“ประสาท ที่นี่ไม่ใช่ยุโรป ใส่ชุดนี้เดินเข้าไปเจ้าโดนมองตั้งแต่ทางเข้าหมู่บ้านแน่”

ว่าแล้วก็โยนห่อผ้ามาให้เขาถือ

“เปลี่ยนชุด ข้าเอาเงินเจ้าไปซื้อนั่นแหละ”

เขาขอถอนคำพูดที่เคยบอกว่าแทยงเป็นคนเนรคุณแล้วกัน แทยงเป็นคนดี

**––**

**แทยงอธิบายว่าชุดที่เขาใส่เรียกว่า** ฮันบก เป็นชุดพื้นเมืองแบบที่คนแถวนี้ใส่กัน เสื้อตัวใหญ่แขนยาว ปากแขนเสื้อกว้างประมาณหนึ่ง ต้องสวมทับกันแล้วผูกเชือกจึงจะเรียบร้อย แล้วยังมีหมวกให้สวมเป็นเครื่องบ่งบอกฐานะด้วย

ตอนนี้เขากับแทยงเดินเตร็ดเตร่อยู่ใกล้ประตูทางเข้านครแห่งหนึ่ง เขาสวมฮันบกสีเทา มีพัดที่แทยงยัดเยียดมาให้ถือประกอบการทำตัวเสมือนบัณฑิต ส่วนแทยงสวมฮันบกสีแดงเข้ม แบบที่เจ้าตัวชอบนักหนา และพวกเขาทั้งคู่สวมหมวกโบราณทรงสูงปีกกว้าง ผูกเชือกไว้ที่ปลายคาง

“ทำไมเจ้าดูรู้จักที่นี่ดีนัก” เขาอดถามไม่ได้

แทยงปรายตามองเขา “คนเราก็ต้องรู้จักบ้านเกิดเมืองนอนตัวเองน่ะสิ ไม่น่าถาม”

ยองโฮเลิกคิ้ว “บ้านเกิด? ที่นี่น่ะหรือ…”

เขาไม่มีเวลาให้ครุ่นคิดนาน เพราะขณะนั้นเองมีเสียงสนทนาดังขึ้นจากด้านหลัง

“จนถึงตอนนี้ก็ยังไม่มีวี่แววจะดีขึ้นเลย”

“อาการจะทรงแบบนี้ไปถึงเมื่อไหร่ แบบนี้ต่างอะไรกับเจ้าชายนิทรา”

“ถ้าท่านเป็นอะไรไป…”

“ไหนจะเรื่องผีดูดเลือดนั่นอีก”

ยองโฮกับแทยงสบตากัน แล้วหันหลังไปหาคนพูดทันที

“ขออภัยที่ขัดจังหวะสนทนา ท่านทั้งหลาย” ยองโฮแย้มยิ้ม “ข้าขอทราบรายละเอียดเรื่องที่พวกท่านกำลังพูดคุยกันอยู่ได้หรือไม่”

ชายทั้งสองที่สวมชุดทหารมองหน้ากันเหมือนไม่แน่ใจ จนแทยงต้องกล่าวเสริม

“ไม่ต้องกังวลไปหรอกท่าน สหายของข้าผู้นี้เป็นหมอมีฝีมือ ได้ยินว่ามีคนป่วยก็อยากช่วยเหลือ บอกพวกเข้ามาเถิด”

สุดท้ายทั้งสองก็พยักหน้ารับ

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นเชิญพวกท่านไปกับพวกข้าก็ได้”

**––**

**นครเล็ก ๆ แห่งนี้อยู่ใต้การปกครองของราชวงศ์จอง** ราชวงศ์ที่อาจไม่ได้มีอำนาจยิ่งใหญ่อะไรหากเทียบกับนครใหญ่ ๆ อย่างชิลลาหรือ โครยอที่อยู่รอบข้าง แต่เป็นราชวงศ์ที่ประชาชนรักและเคารพเป็นอย่างมากเพราะความมีทศพิธราชธรรมของพระราชา และความเมตตาอันหาที่สุดมิได้

ทหารทั้งสองเล่าว่าเป็นองครักษ์ทำหน้าที่ในวังหลวง ตั้งแต่ต้นฤดูหนาวที่แล้ว องค์รัชทายาทล้มป่วยและยังคงไม่หายจนถึงทุกวันนี้ หมอกี่คนถวายการรักษาก็ไม่ช่วยให้พระอาการดีขึ้น จนฝ่าบาทถอดพระทัย ล้มเลิกทุกการรักษาและได้แต่ประคองพระอาการให้ทรงตัวไปเรื่อย ๆ โดยให้หมอหลวงคอยถวายโอสถตามอาการ แต่สองสามวันมานี้พระอาการทรุดลง ทำให้สถานการณ์ไม่ค่อยดี

“แล้วเรื่องผีดูดเลือด…?”

แทยงเป็นคนถาม ขณะที่ทั้งสองนำทางพวกเขาไปสู่วังหลวง

“ช่วงนี้มีผีดูดเลือดออกอาละวาด” นายทหารคนหนึ่งเล่า “มันคร่าชีวิตคนไปมาก โดยเฉพาะพวกผู้ใหญ่ โดนสูบเลือดจนหมดตัว เหี่ยวแห้งเหมือนผักใกล้ตาย สภาพน่าอเน็จอนาถเป็นที่สุด”

ยองโฮสบตาแทยง แล้วพยักหน้าพร้อมกัน เป็นอันเข้าใจ

_แวมไพร์_

“ทั้งเรื่ององค์ชายยุนโอ ทั้งเรื่องผีดูดเลือด ตอนนี้ฝ่าบาทเลยทรงกังวลพระทัยมาก เกรงจะประชวรไปด้วยอีกพระองค์”

นายทหารยังคงปรับทุกข์ให้พวกเขาฟังอย่างต่อเนื่อง

ไม่นานพวกเขาก็มาถึงวังหลวง นายทหารให้พวกเขาเข้าเฝ้าองค์กษัตริย์ ผู้ซึ่งมีคำถามทันทีที่เห็นหน้าพวกเขาสองคน

“หมอ?” ตรัสถามพร้อมขมวดคิ้ว “มั่นใจได้อย่างไรว่าพวกเจ้าประสงค์ดีกับบุตรของข้าจริง ๆ ไม่ได้จะมาวางแผนฆ่าเขา”

ยองโฮยิ้ม “ไม่ต้องห่วงพะย่ะค่ะ หม่อมฉันไม่ฆ่าคนสุ่มสี่สุ่มห้าอยู่แล้ว มันผิดจรรยาบรรณ”

ไม่มีนักบวชที่ไหนฆ่าคนหรอกเนอะ

“ฝ่าบาท สหายของหม่อมฉันช่วยเหลือผู้คนมาแล้วทุกหัวระแหง ผ่านการเรียนวิชาต่าง ๆ มาจนแตกฉาก ทรงวางพระทัยได้เลยพะย่ะค่ะ”

แทยงเสนอขายเขาอย่างต่อเนื่อง ยองโฮยิ้มรับไม่พูดอะไร ใช่ เขาช่วยเหลือผู้คนมามากมายด้วยสารพัดบทในพระคัมภีร์ ผ่านการเรียนวิชาทางศาสนามาจนแตกฉานหลับตาท่องบทสวดได้ ไม่มีอะไรที่แทยงโกหกเลยแม้แต่คำเดียว

ยกเว้นเรื่องที่พวกเขาเป็นหมอนี่แหละ

แม้พระราชาจะยังมีทีท่าไม่ไว้วางใจ แต่สุดท้ายก็พระราชทานพระราชานุญาตให้พวกเขาเข้าเฝ้าองค์ชายรัชทายาทได้ ยองโฮยิ้มกริ่มในใจ แผนกำลังจะสำเร็จ

ตำหนักขององค์ชายอยู่ห่างไปไม่ไกล พวกเขาเดินเพียงครึ่งนาทีก็มาหยุดด้านหน้าตำหนักที่โอ่โถงไม่แพ้กัน ผ่านด่านทหารองครักษ์และนางกำนัลต่าง ๆ ไปได้ กว่าจะมาถึงห้องบรรทมขององค์ชายยังใช้เวลานานกว่าเดินมาอีก

“องค์ชายประทับอยู่ด้านในเจ้าค่ะ”

นางกำนัลว่า แง้มบานประตูให้พวกเขา

ด้านในฟูกนอนขนาดใหญ่ปูไว้กลางห้อง มองไกล ๆ ก็รู้ว่าทั้งที่นอนและผ้าห่มเป็นของหรูหรา ยองโฮเห็นความเลื่อมระยับของดิ้นทองที่ปักแทรกอยู่ในผืนผ้าห่ม แต่ที่น่าสนใจกว่าคือคนที่นอนหอบหายใจอ่อนแรงอยู่

ใบหน้าขาวซูบซีด ทว่ายังเห็นเค้าของความงดงามและเยาว์วัย เรือนผมสีดำเปียกชื้นแนบลู่ไปกับโครงหน้าเรียว คิ้วชัดเหนือเปลือกตาบางปิดสนิท แพขนตาทาบทับผิวแก้มไร้เลือดฝาด จมูกเป็นสัน ริมฝีปากแห้งผาก สภาพมองปราดเดียวก็รู้ว่าป่วยหนัก แต่ก็ยังคงงดงามและชวนให้รู้สึกว่าแตะต้องไม่ได้อยู่อย่างน่าประหลาด

“ว้าว” แทยงกระซิบ “เนี่ยน่ะเหรอ”

องค์ชายจองยุนโอ

ยองโฮเคลื่อนตัวไปคุกเข่าข้างที่ประทับ คว้าแขนข้างหนึ่งขององค์ชายขึ้นมา ข้อมือเล็กบอบบางแทบจะหนังติดกระดูก เขาลองจับชีพจร มันแผ่วเบาเสียจนราวกับจะหายไปได้ทุกเมื่อ

“เป็นยังไง”

“แย่” เขาตอบสั้น ๆ “ถ้าไม่รีบรักษาล่ะก็ ไม่น่าเกินมะรืนนี้”

นายทหารและนางกำนัลหน้าซีดเผือด

“ขอร้องล่ะเจ้าค่ะ นายท่าน” หนึ่งในนั้นคำนับให้เขา “ช่วยองค์ชายที่เถิดเจ้าค่ะ องค์ชายของเรา…องค์ชายของพวกเราไม่ควรมาเจออะไรแบบนี้ องค์ชายของพวกเราน่ะ ทั้งเข้มแข็ง ร่าเริง อ่อนโยน อย่าให้โรคร้ายพรากเขาไปก่อนวัยอันควรเลยเจ้าค่ะ ได้โปรดเถิดเจ้าค่ะ”

ยองโฮยังไม่ตอบ เขาเลิกแขนเสื้อนอนขององค์ชายยุนโอขึ้นอีกหน่อย เห็นเส้นเลือดที่ปูดโปนจนผิดปกติอยู่ตรงหน้าก็เหลือบมองแทยง อีกฝ่ายพยักหน้ารับ

“ข้าจะให้ยาไว้ถวายก่อน” เขาว่า “พรุ่งนี้ข้าจะกลับมาอีกครั้ง”

เขาพูดเพียงเท่านั้น แล้วมอบยาไว้ให้พวกนางกำนัล

**––**

**ยามค่ำคืนของนครแห่งนี้เงียบสงบ** มีเพียงดวงจันทร์กลมโตลอยเด่นฉายแสงนวลไปทั่วผืนแผ่นดิน ยองโฮยืนนิ่งอยู่เหนือหลังคาตำหนักองค์ชายรัชทายาท ข้าง ๆ กันคือแทยงที่นั่งยอง ๆ สบายอารมณ์

“เจ้าคิดว่าจะออกมาตอนไหน”

แทยงถาม เขาไม่ตอบ ผ่านไปครู่หนึ่ง สรรพเสียงรอบข้างเหมือนเงียบลงชั่วขณะ เวลาราวกับถูกหยุดไว้

“มาแล้ว”

ยองโฮพูดแค่นั้นแล้วทิ้งตัวลงบนพื้นด้านล่างทันที แทยงตามเขามาติด ๆ

ไร้เวรยาม ไร้ทหารองครักษ์ ไม่มีแม้แต่นางกำนัล ไร้แสงไฟตามจุดต่าง ๆ ตำหนักองค์รัชทายาทที่ห่างจากตำหนักหน้าไปเพียงไม่ถึงครึ่งนาทียามนี้กลับดูราวกับตำหนักร้าง

_เขตอาคมของปิศาจ_ ยองโฮคิดในใจ

พวกเขาย่างเท้าเข้าไปใกล้ห้องบรรทมอย่างระมัดระวัง พยายามหลีกเลี่ยงเสียงไม้ลั่นให้ได้มากที่สุด แม้มันจะแทบไม่ช่วยอะไรเลยก็ตาม

ยองโฮชะงักฝีเท้าเมื่อถึงหน้าห้องบรรทม เขาสบตาแทยงที่พุ่งมายืนตรงหน้าทันทีราวกับอ่านใจได้ แทยงค่อย ๆ แง้มประตูออก ทันใดนั้นร่างของแทยงก็ถูกกระชากเข้าไปในห้องอย่างรวดเร็ว

“แทย—!!”

ยองโฮไม่ทันเปล่งเสียงเรียกชื่อเพื่อนครบพยางค์ เขาก็ถูกกระชากตามไปด้วยอีกคน ร่างของยองโฮกลิ้งหลุน ๆ ไปโดนผนังอีกฝั่งของห้องและกระเด็นมากองที่พื้น เขาจุกไปหมดทั้งร่าง ค่อย ๆ พยุงกายขึ้นมายืนอย่างยากลำบาก

เมื่อเพ่งมองในความมืด เขาเห็นเงาร่างหนึ่งยืนนิ่งอยู่ตรงนั้น อีกฝ่ายก้มหน้าคางแทบชิดอก ที่มือข้างหนึ่งมีร่างของแทยงเกี่ยวติดไว้อยู่เหมือนเป็นตุ๊กตาตัวหนึ่ง ยองโฮขมวดคิ้ว

“หมอนี่…”

เสียงทุ้มที่เขาไม่คุ้นหูดังกลางปล้องขึ้นมา

“…ไม่ใช่มนุษย์นี่นา”

เป็นเสียงของเงาร่างนั้นเอง

อีกฝ่ายโยนแทยงทิ้งไปชนผนังอีกรอบ ยองโฮมองตามร่างเพื่อนที่ดูเหมือนหมดสติไปแล้วแล้วจิ๊ปากอย่างขัดใจ

_มันใช่เวลามาหมดสติเหรอวะ อีแทยง!_

เงาร่างนั้นค่อย ๆ เดินตรงมาหาเขาช้า ๆ ทีละก้าว

“…แต่เจ้า…”

ทีละก้าว

“กลิ่นแบบนี้…”

แสงจันทร์จากด้านนอกสาดแสงลงมาให้เห็นเสี้ยวหน้านั้นชัดเจน

“มนุษย์…”

องค์ชายยุนโอ

อีกฝ่ายพุ่งตรงมาหาเขาด้วยความเร็วเหนือคนปกติจะทำได้ ยองโฮอาศัยสัญชาตญาณเบี่ยงตัวหลบไปทางซ้ายได้ทัน ร่างของยุนโอเลยชนกับฉากกั้นจนพังไปแถบหนึ่ง เขาวิ่งตรงไปหาแทยง พลิกร่างที่นอนคว่ำอยู่ให้หงายขึ้น แล้วตีหน้าอีกฝ่ายไปทีหนึ่ง

“โอ๊ย…”

“ตื่น!” ยองโฮสั่ง “ไม่ใช่เวลานอน เดี๋ยวก็ตายกันหมดหรอก!”

“ชิ” แทยงกัดฟันกรอด ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นมาคุกเข่าข้าง ๆ เขา

“เร็ว เดี๋ยวมันก็หันมากัดข้าทันหรอก”

“อย่ามาสั่งน่า!”

แทยงโวยวายกลับ ทันใดนั้นแสงสีแดงพุ่งวาบรอบกายเขา ร่างของแทยงหายไป ปรากฏดาบเล่มยาวในมือของยองโฮแทน

กระบวนการนั้นไม่ได้ใช้เวลานานแต่อย่างใด แต่ก็คงนานพอจะดึงความสนใจจากผู้ที่ไม่เคยเห็นไปได้

เขาเห็นยุนโอมองมันอย่างสนใจ แต่พอเห็นดาบในมือก็เริ่มส่งเสียงราวกับคำราม

“เอาล่ะ” ยองโฮวาดดาบไปตรงหน้า “มาซัดกันสักตั้งแล้วกัน องค์รัชทายาทผีดูดเลือด”

**––**

**เขาไม่รู้ว่ามันเริ่มขึ้นตั้งแต่ตอนไหน** บางทีอาจจะเป็นตอนนั้น เมื่อฤดูหนาวต้นปีก่อน ที่เขาเข้าไปในป่าต้องห้ามเพียงลำพัง

เพราะเขาคือจองยุนโอ รัชทายาทผู้เก่งกาจที่สุดของนครแห่งนี้ ไม่มีอะไรที่เขาทำไม่ได้ เขาผู้เกิดมาพร้อมกับพรจากพระเจ้า ราวกับเป็นโอรสสวรรค์โดยแท้จริง เขาที่สร้างปาฏิหาริย์นับครั้งไม่ถ้วน และเป็นที่รักของผู้คนมากมายในอาณาจักร

เขา…ที่พลาดท่าให้กับผีดูดเลือดตนนั้น

มันกัดเขา ทิ้งรอยแผลเป็นรอยเขี้ยวไว้ที่ข้อพับแขน หลังจากวันนั้นเขาล้มป่วย ตกกลางคืนเขาออกล่าตามสัญชาตญาณ เขาห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้ และนับวันมันก็ยิ่งสาหัส ความเจ็บปวดทบทวี เขาคิดว่าตัวเองคงทนต่อไปไม่ได้แล้ว

แล้วมันก็เป็นเช่นนั้นจริง ๆ

เขากำลังจะตาย ตายทั้งที่ตัวเองเป็นฆาตกรฆ่าประชาชนที่เขารักไปมากมาย เขาทำอะไรไม่ได้ ไม่อาจฝืนต่อสู้สัญชาตญาณปิศาจของตัวเองที่ถูกฝังลงไปได้ เขากลายเป็นอมนุษย์ร้ายกาจ เป็นตัวอันตรายที่ต้องถูกกำจัด

ไหนล่ะ รัชทายาทจองยุนโอผู้แข็งแกร่ง โอรสสวรรค์เพียงหนึ่งเดียวในรอบพันปี

ตอนนี้เขากลายเป็นตัวอะไรไปแล้ว เป็นปิศาจไร้หัวใจ ที่พร้อมจะสังหารทุกคนเพื่อเติมเต็มความกระหายของตัวเอง

**––**

**ยองโฮเอี้ยวตัวหลบการโจมตีเป็นครั้งที่เท่าไหร่แล้วเขาไม่เคยนับ** แต่สิ่งหนึ่งที่ตระหนักชัดคือ ฝีมือขององค์ชายไม่ธรรมดา

ด้วยพลังกายที่ผ่านการฝึกฝนมาอย่างดีและความเร็วของแวมไพร์ ตอนนี้จองยุนโอแทบจะไร้เทียมทาน

ถ้าพระอาทิตย์ไม่ขึ้นสักที บางทียองโฮอาจจะแพ้จริง ๆ ก็ได้

เขาหอบหายใจ มองยุนโอที่ยังคงมีท่าทีเรียบเฉย อีกฝ่ายยืนตรง ปรายตามองเขา ดูสูงส่ง สง่างาม จนเขาเริ่มรู้สึกผิดที่จะต้องทำลายทิ้งจริง ๆ

_อยากตายเหรอ ซอยองโฮ_

เสียงแทยงดังขึ้นมาในหัว ยองโฮส่ายศีรษะไปมา ไล่ความคิดไร้สาระแล้วเตรียมเผชิญหน้าคู่ต่อสู้อีกครั้ง

ยุนโอพอเห็นเขาตั้งตัวได้ก็พุ่งตรงเข้ามาอีกรอบ เขามีดาบหนึ่งเล่ม ยุนโอไม่มีอะไรเลย จะว่าเขาได้เปรียบก็ได้ ถ้าเขาไม่กลัวเจ็บกลัวตายเหมือนยุนโอล่ะก็นะ

_เจ้าไม่ใช้ดาบเลย ยองโฮ_

“จะให้ใช้ได้ยังไงเล่า” ยองโฮพึมพำ “เสียดายผิวสวย ๆ นั่นหมด”

_ซอยองโฮ!!!_

ถ้าตอนนี้แทยงอยู่ร่างมนุษย์ คงกระโดดถีบเขาไปแล้ว

ยองโฮแค่นหัวเราะ เกลียดนิสัยพ่ายแพ้ของสวย ๆ งาม ๆ ของตัวเองเหลือเกิน แต่ก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้ เขาเตรียมตั้งรับอีกครั้ง ได้ยินเสียงพึมพำมาจากคู่ต่อสู้

“ทำไมไม่โจมตีเลย…”

“ทำไมเอาแต่ตั้งรับ…”

เขาตอบตามที่คิด “ข้าก็แค่ชื่นชอบของสวย ๆ งาม ๆ ก็เท่านั้น”

เขาได้ยินเสียงแค่นหัวเราะ พร้อมกับร่างของยุนโอที่พุ่งตรงมาอย่างรวดเร็ว และคราวนี้–เขารู้สึกได้–มันคือการจบเกม

ร่างของเขาถูกดันชิดผนังตำหนัก ยุนโอใช้มือเดียวบีบคอเขาแน่น ใช้มืออีกข้างปลดแทยงออกจากมือเขา ยองพยายามแงะมือของอีกฝ่ายออก แต่เหมือนจะไม่สำเร็จง่าย ๆ

“อย่าดูถูกข้า”

ยุนโอพูด ก่อนจะอ้าปากกว้าง ยองโฮเห็นเขี้ยวขาว ๆ นั่นชัดเจนราวกับสวรรค์กลั่นแกล้งให้แสงจันทร์ตกกระทบตรงนั้นพอดี แล้วเขี้ยวของอีกฝ่ายก็พุ่งตรงมาที่ข้างลำคอของเขา

“เจ็—”

ยองโฮโวยวาย แต่ใครจะไปได้ยินในสถานการณ์แบบนี้ เขาสัมผัสได้ถึงริมฝีปากเย็นเฉียบของยุนโอที่สัมผัสอยู่ข้างคอ เรี่ยวแรงราวกับจะหายไปได้ทุกเมื่อ

ยุนโอหัวเราะในคอ ดูสะใจที่จะได้ฆ่าเขาให้ตาย

ถ้าเพียงแต่เขาเป็นมนุษย์ล่ะก็นะ

คราวนี้ยองโฮเป็นฝ่ายหัวเราะบ้าง เขาหัวเราะจนยุนโอต้องถอนเขี้ยวออกมาด้วยความงุนงง ยองโฮยกมือขึ้นลูบปากแผลตัวเองนิดเดียวมันก็กลับมาเป็นปกติทันที

“อร่อยไหมล่ะ องค์ชาย เลือดของปิศาจด้วยกันน่ะ”

“…อะไรนะ”

“ทีนี้ ขอข้าบ้างนะ”

ยองโฮคว้าร่างของอีกฝ่ายมาโอบกอดไว้แนบแน่น แล้วฝังเขี้ยวลงไปที่ลำคอขาวนั่นทันที

**––**

**“ท่านแม่** เชื่อเรื่องภูติผีปิศาจไหมขอรับ”

“เชื่อสิ ทำไมเหรอยุนโอ”

“ปิศาจน่ะ ชั่วร้าย และไม่ดีใช่ไหมล่ะขอรับ”

“ไม่เสมอไปหรอก ยุนโอ โลกนี้มีทั้งขาวและดำ มนุษย์กับปิศาจก็เหมือนกันนั่นแหละ ไม่มีใครดีหรือเลวไปทั้งหมด”

“ท่านแม่เคยเจอปิศาจที่ดีไหมขอรับ”

“…นั่นสินะ”

“…”

“…อาจจะได้เจอสักครั้งก็ได้นะ”

**––**

**จองยุนโอทรุดกายลงแต่โชคดีที่มีเขาประคองไว้** ยองโฮยังคงไม่ปล่อยแขนที่โอบกอดอีกคนไว้ เขาเลียริมฝีปากกวาดเก็บเลือดทั้งหมดอย่างระมัดระวัง อย่างที่คิด เลือดของคนคนนี้อร่อยจริง ๆ

แทยงที่กลับมาเป็นมนุษย์เดินมาหาเขา “กัดเขาไปแล้วได้อะไร”

“ได้กัดน่ะสิ”

“ซอยองโฮ”

“ก็เป็นวิธีห้ามแบบหนึ่ง” เขาลูบศีรษะคนที่หมดสติไปแล้วแผ่วเบา “เขตอาคมสลายไปแล้ว ข้าว่าเราต้องรีบไป”

แทยงพยักหน้า ยองโฮอุ้มร่างไร้สติขององค์รัชทายาทไปไว้บนฟูกนอนที่ประทับกลางห้อง แล้วรีบหนีออกไปจากตำหนักอย่างรวดเร็ว ราวกับว่าคืนนั้นเขาและแทยงไม่ได้ย่างกรายเข้าไปในตำหนักแม้แต่น้อย

**––**

**“สุดยอดไปเลยท่านหมอ **ในที่สุดลูกของข้าก็หายดีเป็นปลิดทิ้ง”

วันแห่งข่าวดี การเฉลิมฉลอง และการสรรเสริญชื่อของบุคคลที่ควรสรรเสริญ

ยองโฮมองงานเลี้ยงต้อนรับยิ่งใหญ่ที่พระราชาทรงจัดให้เขาเพื่อแสดงคำขอบคุณต่อการช่วยเหลือองค์รัชทายาทแล้วได้แต่ยิ้มแหย ส่วนแทยงไม่สนใจอะไรนอกจากเรื่องกิน เผลอ ๆ อาจจะกินคนเดียวหมดงานถ้าทำได้ (ซึ่งแทยงทำได้จริง ๆ) ปล่อยเขาประคองบทสนทนากับองค์กษัตริย์ไปอย่างพยายามรักษาท่าทีไม่ให้ดูประหม่าจนเกินไป

ระหว่างนั้นก็ลอบสังเกตสีหน้าขององค์รัชทายาทด้วย ผิวขาวซีดนั่นกลับมาเป็นผิวขาวนวลมีชีวิตชีวาแล้ว นัยน์ตาสีดำเป็นประกายก็ดูดีกว่ายามที่ถูกปิดหรือถูกครอบงำด้วยสัญชาตญาณความชั่วร้าย ริมฝีปากอิ่มเป็นสีเลือดฝาด ผิวแก้มนั่นก็ด้วย

_ว้าว อาหารตา_

เขาสบตากับองค์รัชทายาท อีกฝ่ายสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะหันไปหาพระราชา

“ท่านพ่อ”

“ว่าอย่างไรล่ะ ยุนโอ”

“ข้าอยากออกเดินทางไปกับท่านหมอ”

“อะไรนะ”

เป็นเขากับแทยงนั่นเองที่ส่งเสียงนั้นออกมา

พระราชาเลิกคิ้ว ก่อนจะหัวเราะชอบอกชอบใจ

“เอาสิ ยังไงสักวันลูกก็ต้องออกไปเผชิญโลกกว้าง ไปเลย พ่อยินดี” แล้วก็หันมาหาเขา “ท่านหมอ ฝากดูแลลูกข้าด้วยนะ สั่งสอนเขาที”

ยองโฮหันไปมองหน้าแทยง ต่างฝ่ายต่างเห็นสีหน้ากลืนไม่เข้าคายไม่ออกของกันและกัน

**––**

**เดิมทีพวกเขามีแผนการจะแอบหนีไปตอนกลางคืน** แต่ก็ล่มหมดเพราะจองยุนโอเฝ้าพวกเขาแจเยี่ยงเงาตามตัว และวันที่จะออกจากนครก็มีขบวนมาส่งอย่างยิ่งใหญ่ จนถ้าพวกเขาชิ่งไปตอนนี้ รับรองว่าโดนประหารเจ็ดชั่วโคตรแน่นอน

กว่าจะเสร็จพิธีรีตรองและได้ออกจากนครก็จวนเที่ยง ยองโฮถอนหายใจเหนื่อยหน่าย แทยงเดินไม่พูดไม่จา มีเพียงองค์รัชทายาทที่มองนกมองไม้อย่างสนอกสนใจ

“มีของสวย ๆ งาม ๆ มาเพิ่มก็ดีหรอกนะ แต่ว่า…” ยองโฮเหลือบมองอีกฝ่ายอย่างคลางแคลงใจ “ท่านตามพวกข้ามาทำไมเนี่ย”

ยุนโอเม้มริมฝีปาก ก่อนเอ่ยตอบ

“ข้าอยากให้ท่านสอน”

ยองโฮเลิกคิ้ว “สอนอะไร?”

“จะเป็น_ปิศาจที่ดี_ ต้องทำยังไงบ้าง”

ยองโฮกับแทยงมองหน้ากัน

“…ข้าว่าข้าได้ยินอะไรแปลก ๆ”

“ไม่ เจ้าได้ยินถูกแล้ว”

“ปิศาจที่ดี–มันคืออะไร”

“ข้าจะไปรู้เหรอ”

ยุนโอมองการโต้เถียงของทั้งสองคนแล้วเริ่มรู้สึกคิดผิดที่ขอออกนอกเมืองติดตามสองคนนี้มา

ท่านแม่ บางที…ชีวิตนี้ข้าอาจจะไม่มีวันเป็นปิศาจที่ดีได้เลยก็ได้ — เพราะไอ้บ้าสองคนนี้นี่แหละ

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> เนื่องจากอาการป่วยทำให้อยู่บ้านนาน เราหลับ ๆ ตื่น ๆ เลยนั่งดูการ์ตูนเก่า ๆ — และ ใช่ เพราะการ์ตูน เลยงอกไอ้ข้างบนออกมา
> 
> จริง ๆ มีซับพล็อตเยอะมาก แต่ขี้เกียจเล่า นี่ก็พิมพ์แบบกระชับมาก ตัดฉากฉับ ๆๆๆ ประหนึ่งอนิเมะ ไม่ได้สำเหนียกเท่าไหร่ว่านี่คือเรื่องสั้น (?) อ่านเป็นนิทานขำ ๆ กันก็ได้ค่ะ
> 
> รู้สึกเหมือนไบแอสพี่แทยงเพราะบทเท่มาก เป็นแค่อาวุธแท้ ๆ…
> 
> ไม่ได้เขียนแนวนี้มา……..เป็นสิบปีได้แล้ว…..หรือเปล่านะ……… /เหม่อ
> 
> ขอให้ทุกคนสนุกค่ะ ชอบก็คอมเมนต์ได้ ตรงนี้ไม่สะดวกก็ #wrficnct (จะพยายามไถให้หมดจ้ะแม่) หรือ dm / เมนชั่นมาก็ได้ แอคหลักเราก็ได้ หรือที่ @BeforeWeek ในทวิตเตอร์จ้ะ
> 
> แร้วเจอกันเมื่ออยากเขียนอะไรอีก


End file.
